The Bachelor
by twird96
Summary: ON HOLD!This is the Bachelor Twilight style! who will Edward chose? Who will go home? Who will get into cat fights? find out here!
1. Episode 1

**Episode One**

**Hey guys! U guys no all of the show 'the bachelor' were a bunch of women try to get the bacherol? well, i have desided 2 make up my our version! and of course, Twilight-a-fy (means 2 make Twilight themed). plz enjoy the story! Everything my not b the same as the show!**

**P,S. I put this story as just Edward because i dont want u guys 2 no who wins in the end!**

**P.S.S. I suck at grammer and spelling! though some people say like like like like is how there r suppost 2 b!**

**P.S.S. the ages are 21-29!**

**Disclaimer (for the whole story, i just in case i forget 2 put it in future chapters)**

**I dont not own twilight or the T.V. show the bachelor! If i did i would b rich and not be on FF!**

**IMPORTENT! **

**I want adds 2 put here in my story! it'll be up here were mine is now. Pm/Review me if u r interested!**

**Adds!**

**Story: ****Brother Vamp-Bear****! **

**By: ****Twird96****! **

**Rating: ****T**

**Summery: ****In his human life Emmett had a sister. Bella. Some time after he is turned, she is turned. What happens when they meet? Will Emmett handle Edward and Bella falling in love? T to be safe.**** Check it out!!!**

_Welcome everyone to 'The Bachelor'! Here the are 15 beautiful woman competing to win the heart of The Bachelor! Each week, there will be dates, meeting family, and challenges. Also, at the end of each week, the Bachelor will give all but 1 girl a charm to add to their bracelets and sent the other home! Who will make it to the final 3? To day we will meet the bachelor and each girl!_

_The Bachelor: _Edward Cullen

_Age: _26

_Job: _Childeren's Docture

Interview: I really didn't really want to do this show. My brothers signed me up, saying I need to settle down. Each are married. Even though I don't accactly want to be here, I might as well have fun for the ride.

_Contestent: _Bella

_Age: 24_

_Job: _CD shop owner

_Interview: _I can't believe I got picked! My best friend, Nessie, signed me up when my boyfriend cheated on me and we broke up, then didn't tell me about it. I just I'll stay and see how it goes. Oh and Nessie, you are going to get an earfull when I get home!

_Contestent: Tanya _

_Age: _25

_Job:_ None (not in school)

_Interview: _I signed up for this show to get me a hansome rich man to live with. Trust me, I'll be a winner. All I need is my womanly charm and a lacky or two.

_Contestent: _Kate

_Age: _24

_Job: _Waiteress

_Interview:_ I work as a waiteress to stay in my home. I know the difference between flirtly cutie and sick man. I'll leave if I need to. But, if I like him, I'm playing to win!

_Contestent: _Jane

_Age: _21

_Job: _None (in school)

_Interview: _ALEC! I AM GOING TO HURT YOU WHEN I GET HOME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THIS SHOW! MY STUPID BROTHER SIGNED ME UP!

_Contestent: _Angela

_Age: _23

_Job: _Art Teacher

_Interview: _I signed up for this to humer my little brothers. I never thought I'd get on. I don't think I'll last long, I'm to quiet.

_Contestent: _Jessica

_Age: _25

_Job:_ Avon Seller

_Interview: _OMG!! I like never like thought I'd like be here! I'm like soooooooooo going to like win!

_Contestent: _Lauren

_Age: _26

_Job: Ex-_Model

_Interview: _The modeling place fired me 'cuz I made the other models major jealous! So I need cash and a man!

_Contestent: _Maggie

_Age: _21

_Job: _None (in school)

_Interview:_ I did this on a dare. I hope to stay long if the guy's a hottie! If not, good-bye Spoons. I mean Knives. No, no Forks!

_Contestent: _Heidi

_Age: _24

_Job: _Clothing Designer

_Interview:_ I'm very happy to be here. I love the drama this show has. I think I'll sit back and watch the cat-fights! Then, score my self the hot peice of man!

_Conteatent: _Charlotte

_Age: _26

_Job: _Worker at Target

_Interview: _I'm glad I got pick. All the men on this show are hot!

_Contestent: _Leah

_Age: _22

_Job: _None (in school)

_Interview: _SETH!!! Why did you sign me up for this???!! I am soooooooo md at you! Just be lucky Emily's here too or...... Well, let's just say, remember your hamster**(A/N: I made this up. Seth let the hamster got in Leah's room and when she found out it vanished. Still not to be found today)**? That times 5!

_Contestent: _Emily

_Age: 22_

_Job: _None (in school)

_Interview: _I'm very glad to be here. I'm also happy my cousin Leah is here to. This will be fun! Oh and Seth? You may wanna hid for a few mouths. Remember your hamster.

_Contestent: _Victoria

_Age: _29

_Job: _Prison Wardon

_Interview: _LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD! WHO EVER SIGNED ME UP FOR THI WILL PAY!!!!!

_And those are our contestents! Only one thing is for sure, this will be one interesting seoson! Next episode, they all move in to the house and Meet the Bachelor! See you soon!_

**Was it good? I hoped u liked! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! also pm/review any adds u want up!**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode Two **

**Hey! I hope u like the story so far, though there wasnt much last chapter. Remember, I put this story as just Edward because i dont want u guys 2 no who wins in the end!! **

**P.S. I suck at grammer and spelling! though some people say like like like like is how there r suppost 2 b!**

**Disclaimer (for the whole story, i just in case i forget 2 put it in future chapters)**

**I dont not own twilight or the T.V. show the bachelor! If i did i would b rich and not be on FF!**

**IMPORTENT! **

**I want adds 2 put here in my story! it'll be up here were mine is now. PLZ Pm/Review me if u r interested! I need them! PLZ!**

**Story: ****Brother Vamp-Bear****! **

**By: ****Twird96****! **

**Rating: ****T**

**Summery: ****In his human life Emmett had a sister. Bella. Some time after he is turned, she is turned. What happens when they meet? Will Emmett handle Edward and Bella falling in love? T to be safe.**** Check it out!!!**

**(Multiple POVs)**

**Last Time:**

**I'm sosososososososo sorry! i forgot two people's info lost chapter! plz go back and reread!**

_Only one thing is for sure, this will be one interesting seoson! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Welcome back to 'The Bachelor' everyone! Here the are 15 beautiful woman competing to win the heart of The Bachelor! Each week, there will be dates, meeting family, and challenges. Also, at the end of each week, the Bachelor will give all but 1 girl a charm to add to their bracelets and sent the other home! Who will make it to the final 3? Today, everyone meets, moves in and someone goes home.!_

**BellaPOV:**

Wow, this place is beautiful! I can't believe we are staying here! A little cold and rainy but, that's Forks. I wonder if she still lives here..... No, snap out of it Bella, she must have moved. I love this house! I hope my roommates is nice! These charm bracelets I walked inside the living room and growned. There was the horrible Lauren. My school slut and my old neighbor. God, why is she here?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Ugly Duck. How did you get on this show." I just ignorred her. Her ex-boyfriend asked me out and she gave me that name since. Why me.

"Hey girls, I'm Aro and I am like a host her. You wouldn't see me much but, I am a good friend of the bachelor and, if he asks, will help him choice one of you. Remember, there are camras in every room but, the bathroom. You guys can change clothes in the walk-in closets. There are 3 in each room. Also, at the begining of the game you will have three roommates. You can not change rooms.

"And the roommates are, Room 1 Bella, Angela, and Victoria. Room 2 Jane, Maggie, and Heidi. Room 3 Kate, Tanya, and Irina. Room 4 Jessica, Lauren, and Charlotte. Room 5 Carmen, Leah, and Emily. I'd go and unpack if I were you. I'll call you when the Bachelor is here."

We all walked up to our rooms. I walked over to to the shy looking girl.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I told her and shook her hand.

"Angela, nice to meet you. What do you do for a living? I'm an art teacher." she told me.

"I'm a Cd store owner. I think we'll get along well." I told her. I walked over and unpacked all of my stuff. I looked over at Victoria. She had laid down on her bed and not moved.

"Aren't you gonna unpack?" I asked. She gave me a deadly look.

"I don't want to be here and am leaving as soon as posible." She told me in a cold voice. Okay, I hope she does because, she scaries me.

"Um, Okay." I said and I walked down stairs with Angela. As we walked down we heard yelling. We looked at each other and run down the stairs. One girl **(Bella didn't know the names at the time. This is Emily)** was holding another **(Leah)** back from lunging at some other girl **(Tanya)**. Before we could say a word, Aro came in and told us the Bachelor was girls stoped fighting and all got up and looked at the door.

He was, well for lack of another word HOT! Messy, bronze hair that looked like he just woke up. A body that looked like he worked out every day. Clothes that were easy to tell designer. Not to mention his beutiful, emerald green eyes that were so easy to get lost in.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm the Bachelor."

This is going to be a great show.

**(A/N: The next 5 these girl's (1 from each room)POVs are just short and for when Edward comes)**

**TanyaPOV:**

Wow, This guy is smoking Hot! Not to mention rich. Yep, my ticket out of Hell or as Mother calls it, Home sweat, Home. Aslong as that Whore stays out of my face.

**LeahPOV: **

He's not so bad. Though if Miss Witch with a B don't keep het mouth shut, I may have to leave soon.

**JanePOV:**

Hm, he's hot. Maybe I'll stay a while.

**JessicaPOV:**

OMG! He is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot! But so am I so he will pick me.

**VictoriaPOV:**

He's hot but I only date men older then myself.

**EdwardPOV:**

Today I'm meeting the girls. I wonder what they'll be like? I hear Aro telling them I'm here. Her's an old friend who I trust alot. Maybe I'll ask for advice.

I walk in the door and look around. I see many girls. Some a little young and old for my taste but, we will have to see. Most look 22-26. Then I see 1 who is Beautiful. Brown hair, Chocolate eyes, and very shy.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm the Bachelor." I told eveyone.

"Everyone, tell your names." Aro said.

"I'm Tanya." One girl said. She was pretty and seemed fun.

"I'm Jessica." Another purred I think trying to soung sexy. It kinda creeped me out.

"Lauren" Said some other one. She had way to much make-up on

"Kate" Another said. Looked like a waiteress

"Irina" Said one. Looked like a happy person

"I'm Jane" a younger one said. Kinda unhappy.

"I'm Maggie" piped the other younger one. Very Hyper sounding.

"Heidi at your servous." Another said. She was eyeing my chothing and body openly.

"Charlotte over here." Said another. Seemed like a huge partier.

"Carmen" one said. Seemed of Mexican decent.

"I'm Leah" another said. Seemed a bit quiet.

"Emily" another said. Another quiet one.

"I'm Victoria" The next said it a deadly voice.

"I'm Angela" Said another. She seemed very shy.

"Bella" The beautiful one said.

"So, do you guys wanna play a game to get to know one another?" I asked. I heard a few sure and a Whatever or 2, "Okay, each of us is gonna ask a question and if yes rase your hand and if no, don't" I explained. "I'll start.

**BellaPOV:**

"Who got signed up for this by someone else?" Edward asked. He, Jane, Victoria, Leah, and I raised our hands. He looked to Victoria.

"Who has ever been arested." She asked. Everyone but Edward, Angela, Victoria, and I raised our hands. Wow. She turned to Emily.

"Who as ever played Truth or Dare and regreted it?" She asked. Everyone but Maggie raised their hands. She looked to Leah.

"Who has ever forgotten their own name at a bar?" She asked with an evil smile. Emily and Kate raised their hands. This is getting interesting. Leah looked to Carmen.

"Who has ever worn a nose ring?" She asked. Tanya and Victoria raised their hands. Carmen turned to Charlotte.

"Who has called their date by the wrong name?" She asked. Everyone but, me raised their hands. She turned to Heidi.

"Who hates cats?" She asked. Only Heidi raised her hand. She glared at some of the girls. She turned to Maggie

"Who hates rap?" She asked. Her, Edward, Jane, and I raised our hands. She turned to Lauren.

"Who still watches little kid's shows?" She asked. Leah, Emily, Maggie, Jane, Edward and I raised our hands. She turned to Jessica.

"Who hates losing?" Everyone raised their hands. She turned to Angela.

"Who likes reading?" She asked. She, Edward and I raised our hands. She turned to Irina.

"Who likes Paramore?" She asked. Everyone raised their hand. She turned to Kate.

"Who likes most animals?" She asked. Everyone but, Carmen raised their hands. She turned to Tanya.

"Who loves to eat out?" She asked. Everyone raised their hands. She turned to Jane.

"Who has annoying brothers?" She asked. She, Edward, Leah raised their hands. And lastly, Jane turned to me.

"Who has ever gotten 5 or more numbers at a club?" I asked. I asked this because it show flirtliness and if some one the girls are shy or picks one to bed. Edward, Irina, Leah, Heidi, Jessica, Lauren, Carmen, and I raised our hands.

"This has been a fun game. But, I'm sorry to say, we must go to the gazebo for the elimation ceremony. Dress formally and bring your bracelets." Edward told us. We all nodded and went to our rooms. I went to the closet and took out my dress. **(A/N: I plan on only describing Bella's dresses in the story. Note, i dont many of the terms. Please review and tell me if I did ok)**

It was a beautiful. Strapless, A V-line to half-way down my back, that ripped mid-thigh and went down about three inches under the knees. It was a deep, saphire blue with a small jewel heart on my dress. The shoes were the same shade and had similer hearts on them. I left my hair down but, pulled my bangs back with head band.

**ThirdPersonPOV:**

All of the lovely ladies went in a row, most looking confident, a few nervous, and one uncaring. Edward slowly came to the stage. In his hand held a small box with 14 charms. They were of question marks. He calmly took the microphone and began.

"Tonight, I will present 14 of you with these charms. One of you shall go home. Remember, you may keep the bracelets. Today's charm is a question mark. It says that I have many questions that I would love for each of you to answer. Jessica, please step forward." Edward said. Jessica made her way to the stage.

"You are very pretty but, you need to take things slow and enjoy what's around you. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Of course." Jessica answered. Edward attached the charm to the bracelet. She smiled smuggly, happy to be first picked.

"Bella, please step forward." He said. "You are quiet and beautiful. I wanna know what's past your shell. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Bella said. He put the charm on and kissed her hand. Almost all the girls were glaring at Bella, who in turn was tomato red.

"Jane, please step forward." He said. "You seem like you are a bit unhappy. I would like to find out why and understand you. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes." Jane said, now nervous as he put the charm on. Makes you wounder even more why she is this way.

"Tanya, please step forward." He said. "You are pretty and seem quite fun. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Of course." Tayna answered. He put the charm on and she waited a few extra seconds before moving. Most likely waiting for a kiss.

"Kate, please step forward." Edward said "You seem like you know the good from the bad, a now rare quality. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes." Kate answered. She seemed happy about his true words. He clipped on the charm

"Irina, please step forward." Edward said "You seem like a happy person. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes." Irina happily stated. He put the charm on her.

"Angela, please step forward." Edward said "You seem like a shy but, kind woman. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes." She answer. He put the charm on and kisses her hand. More glares from the girls.

"Lauren, please step forward." Edward said "You seem like a decent person but, try to be a bit more you.. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes." Lauren answered, but as he put the charm on her, looked confused at his words.

"Maggie, please step forward." Edward said "You seem like a kind but, hyper person. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes." Maggie answered, slightly bouncing as he put the charm on.

"Charlotte, please step forward." Edward said "You seem like a fun person to be a a party with. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes." Charlotte answered, looking like she was doing a mental happy dance.

"Carmen, please step forward." Edward said "You seem like a good person. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered. He placed the charm on her bracelet.

"Leah, please step forward." Edward said "You seem like an awesome person, who can relate to my brother problems. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes." Leah answered. Her thoughs looked like they were at her hopefully hiding brother. When Edward kised her hand she was surprized and met the other girls glares with her own.

"Emily, please step forward." Edward said "You seem like a kind person with a love for famliy. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled as the charm went on her bracelet. He also kissed her hand. Leah glared at the other girls for her.

"Heidi and Victory, please step forward." Edward said "I have thought about this and have desided. Carmen, please take this charm and stay. I'm sorry Victory but, I must ask you to leave. Though, I believe you want to." Edward said. She nodded and every left.

**Interviews:**

**Edward:**

"It was an easy choice. Victoria didn't want to be here. I waited for Heidi because I saw the glares she gave the other girls. Not everyone will see it your way."

**Bella:**

"I can't believe he kisses my hand. I almost fainted. I like the game we play. I have a lot in commen with Edward."

**Tanya:**

"The girls who got kissed better not get big heads. I will get Eddie in the end."

**Heidi:**

"I shouldn't have glared. I know it but I HATE cats! I guess I'll keep a low profile and hope for the best.

_And that is today's show! The first fight has started and one girl is off. Next time, a family member comes to get a look at the girls and give Edward their thought. Little does everyone know, this family membber and Bella have a past. See you soon!_

**Was it good? I hope u liked! Hey, that family member is female! PLZPLZPLZ tell me if my dress description was good. and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode Three**

**Hey guys! im so so so so so so so so so sorry! i ment 2 update but things have been a bit hedic 4 me. i hoped u liked the last chapter, it was my longest ever. Remember, I put this story as just Edward because i dont want u guys 2 no who wins in the end!! **

**P.S. I suck at grammer and spelling! though some people say like like like like is how there r suppost 2 b!**

**Disclaimer (for the whole story, i just in case i forget 2 put it in future chapters)**

**I dont not own twilight or the T.V. show the bachelor! If i did i would b rich and not be on FF!**

**Good jod **_**Vampire's Kisses 4 Me**_, **you were right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IMPORTENT! **

**I want adds 2 put here in my story! it'll be up here were mine is now. PLZ Pm/Review me if u r interested! I need them! PLZ!**

**Story: ****War Family**

**By: ****Twird96****! **

**Rating: ****T**

**Summery: ****Bella was Maria's partner. She wants out. She gets help from her new brother Jasper. They get separated. Will Bella cause family problems? Will she fall for the carming Edward? BXE JXA EMXR OOC and AU ****Check it out!!!**

**Last Time:**

_The first fight has started and one girl is off. Next time, a family member comes to get a look at the girls and give Edward their thought. Little does everyone know, this family membber and Bella have a past. See you soon!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BellaPOV:**

The room is a lot better without Victoria here. I feel bad for who signed her up for this. The might end up with broken limbs. I just hope the in hiding like Leah's brother, Seth.

Today, we are meeting Edward's sister-in-law. I hope she's nice. I wonder if any one will get into a cat fight today? Maybe Jessica and Leah? Tanya and Carmen? Who knows?

I was sitting down when Edward's car came up. Everyone looked up. Edward brought in his sister with him. She was about 4ft 7 and had black spikey hair. Had a lot of fasion sence and reminded me of a pixie. Wait, that looks just like....

"Pixie?" I asked. I could tell everyone looked at me but, I had my eyes on her. She looked cafefully at me before she asked.

"Jella!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and tackled me to the floor. When we were young, Alice couldn't say her B's and my mom called me Jelly-Belly. You see, we were childhood friends. From 3 to 14. Then she moved. Wait, if she's Edward's sister-in-law.....................

"MARY-ALICE BRANDON!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled when she let go of her death-hug. "WHY WASN'T I INVITED TO THE WEDDING???????????"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I would have played Bella-Barbie?" She asked. I did hate Bella-Barbie.

"Fine!!!!!! Be that way. I would have let you play it too." I told her. Edward cleared his thourt.

"You guys know each other?" He asked.

"Oh, of course! We BFFs when we were kids. I would dress Bella up, shop with her and play with her."

"So Alice, you married Edward's brother."

"Yeah, Jasper is my soul mate!" She told me.

"Hey Alice, shouldn't we get to the mall for the scavenger hunt?" Edward asked.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Alice+mall+credit Cards= crazy never stoping shopping Alice!!!"

"For that, I'm taking you shoe-shopping after." Alice said

"No, no, anything but, that!!!!!!" I pleaded and everyone laughed there heads off. We all walked to the bus.

**Time Change, at the mall!**

**AlicesPOV:**

I can't believe I have my Bff back! I've missed her soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Soon I'll force her to play Bella-Barbie everyday *evil laugh*!!!!! I'm going to have so much fun!

"Okay, everyone. You each list of things you will need to where to the elimation ceremony. Each list is different. The outfit must match and look fashionable. Who ever brings back the best outfit wins and gets to keep their dress for free! The rest must put theirs back or pay for it by themselfs. You have two hours. GO!" I screamed the last part.

"Same old hyper pixie." Bella mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT! Thank you!" I added the last part in a evil voice. She gulped and backed away slowly into a store and disappearing behind some shoes. Hahaha, I'm sooooo evil!

It was my idea for the challenge. They don't know I'm also picking Edward's date. I also had a plan on walking around and seeing their additudes. I will give my list* to Edward for little help picking who would go. I changed into a different outfit that made me look older and I got in super high heels. They make me 5ft 4!!!!!!!! I love them! I filled my hands full of bags and walkked around untill I saw one of the girls. It was Tanya.

I walked up neer her and I tripped (Like Bella!). My bags went everywhere. She sneered at me and had the nerve to say, "Watch were your going!" The stepped on my arm!!! She wasn't going on the good list*. I gathered the stuff and walked away. Next I saw Leah and Emily.

I tripped and fell. Both of them came up and helped me up and asked if I was okay before helping me gather my stuff. I thanked them. They were going on my good list*. Irina was not far from me.

I tripped and she didn't even look at me. She just looked at a dress in the store window. How rude! Yes, I say lines from full house. Like you never do. I started to walk away when I heard someone.

"Miss? Excuse me! Wait a second please." It was Bella. I turned to her. She was holding a shirt that I had bought for my bags. Bella was always so nice and would soooooooo be on the good list*. She looked at me and sighed.

"Alice, what are you-" She started before I covered her mouth.

"I was never here." I told her a quickly walked away. I heard her mumble something about me being a crazy pixie but, I kept walking. Bella could alway tell it was me. Do I let off a hyper-pixie-shopper vibe? Then I saw Jessica and Lauren.

I tripped and they looked at me a kept walking. No way would they be on the good list*. Angela came over from a different store and helped. Now, she would be on the good list*. I saw Kate.

She saw me fall and helped me up. She picked up two bags and left. I guess she goes on the good list*. Soon I spotted Maggie and Jane looking at cute shoes.

I fell and Jane came and helped. Maggie just watched. Jane was on the good list*, Maggie no. I soon saw Heidi.

I fell and she just kept walking. Not the good list*. I looked and saw Charlotte and Carmen.

I tripped and they both laughed at me. After a second I heard that they were talking about the real me saying how short I am and that I look stupid. It took everything in my power not to hurt them. I saw that it was time to get back so I quickly changed and walked back. I gave him the list and told him what they said. He was so mad I though I saw smoke come out of his ears. I calmed his down and Tanya came up. **(I have no clue what is in season and what is out! I am just being random with colors and clothing styles I know. So plz dont scream at me!!!!!!!! Also they are NOT wereing the outfit!!!!)**

Her dress was pretty but, the shoes didn't match and the hot pink color is soooooooo last season.

"I give it a 6 out of 10." I told her. She looked ready to argue but, I glared at her so she stayed quiet. Soon Angela came up.

I liked her dress. The only bad thing was the one shoulder thing is one shoulder is out this mouth. Though, I color is right, the shoe match, and the jewery is okay.

"I give it a 8 out of 10." I said. Angela smiled but Tanya muttered that this is an ugly dress. I glared at her and she shut up. Leah and Emily came up after.

Leah has a punkish dress but it works for her looks. Emily has a sweet flowery dress. It also fits their style.

"I give both of you 8 out of 10." I told them. They each smiled. Angela shyly asked "If their is a tie, what happens?"

"I will rejudge and pick the one I like the most." I explained. Then Jane appeared out of no were.

Her outfit has some style, though had a bit to much red.

"I give it a 7 out of 10." I desided.

"That's good, cuz' I'm not very good with fashion." and with that Maggie came out.

Her outfit was horrible! The shoes were lime green and the color is vomit green!!!!! Not to mention green is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo three seasons ago!

"I give it a 0 out of 10! That outfit needs to go in the trash!" I screaed. Maggie made a face at me and walked away. After a minute Lauren and Jessica walked over.

Lauren had an banana color dress with a similer shade shoes. Jessica had a blue dress that was super short. They were both if-y atbest but, not as bad as Maggie.

"I give 5 out of 10 for each." I told them. Each were shocked and looked like they wanted to hurt me. I gave them my best touch-me-and-I-will-hurt-you-badly look. They backed down. Kate and Irina came up.

Kate had a cute dress but, to many ruffes. Irina had a nice but, last season dress with the best shoes I've seen yet!

"I give Kate 7 out of 10. I give Irina 8 out of 10." I told them. They both smiled and walked on. Charlotte and Carmen came next. It was hard not to punch them.

I took one look at their outfites and screamed! One outfit is soooooooooooo three years ago! The other looked like someone through their lunch on it! The shoes didn't even have a close shade! The jewery looked like a four year old made it **(no effence to people w/ four year kids/ sisters/ cousins/ nieces/ other)**

"I give you both -3! The clothes you have are horrible!!!!!" I told them. The glared at me and I glared right back. Heidi with a black eye came up to us.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Ask Irina!" She yelled and glared at a smiling Irina.

Her oufit was a pale pink. The stuff matches. There is something off on her dress but, I can't put my finger on it. I think it might be all the sequences on the dress.

"I give it 8 out 10." I told her. Her eyes went wide.

"What?!?! I am a fashion expert! I design clothes! You-"

"I don't care! I am Mary-Alice Cullen, I maker of the Ali and Jazz chothing line!" At this everyone gasped.

"I knew you made it." A voice from behind me said. I looked and there was Bella. "Who else would have made the Bella-Barbie collection." She finished with a huge smile. It was true. I made that collection with a Bella-needs-fashion-sence-but-untill-then-I-will-let-her-borrow-mine mind. I took a deep breath and made a silent plee that it wouldn't be that bad.

Her dress was perfect! Everyone gasped at it. In style design, matching clothes, good jewery, and a totaly in deep purple! It went an inch above the knees, had a high cut V in the back. It also had a star belt. A bit simple but, Bella could pull it off. The jewery was a choker with a small purple star charm. Lastly the shoes were the same shade off purple and had a two inch heel.

"Bella! This is perfect! Were did you get fasion sence?" I asked as she laughed.

"Well, you forced me to shop so many times that I think some of it sunk in! I now know fashion and designers." She explained. I felt my ears tear.

"I'm so proud!" I said! "Bella has won. Don't protest! I saw all of you gasp and stare!" I exclaimed. Some glared and me while others smiled. "Now Bella, time to shop for shoes!" I stated. I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me.

**ThirdPersonPOV:**

All of the women lined up. Some looked confident, others nervous. Each looked beautiful but, the most beautiful being Bella. Soon Edward stared the ceremony. He held a box with the 13 charms. They were gold hangers. He took the mic. and began.

"Tonight I will give 13 of you a charm. 1 of you shall go home. I was very temted to send more of you home but Aro talked me into giving you second chance. I may not do so again. The charm is a gold hanger. It repersents all the shopping Alice most likely will force you to do. Bella, please step forward." He said.

"You look beautiful. You and Alice are friends and that means alot to me. You fallowed that 'random stanger' to give back her stuff. You also won the challenge. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Bella said. He put the charm on and again kissed Her wrist. "Angela, please step forward." He said.

" You stopped what you were doing to help someone you didn't know. You are a kind person. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Angela said. He put the charm on and kissed her wrist. "Leah, please step forward." He said.

"You are nice but, won't take anyone's additude. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Leah said. He put the charm on and kissed her wrist. She smiled a smug smile as she walked back. "Jane, please step forward." He said.

"You were kind and helped another while another just watched. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." said. He put the charm on and kissed her wrist. She was shocked. "Emily, please step forward." He said.

"You are kind and have a loving heart. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." said. He put the charm on and kissed her wrist. "Kate, please step forward." He said.

"You helped out another for no reason. Will you accept this charm and stay at the house?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." said. He put the charm on and kissed her wrist. She sweatly smiled at Tanya who glared back. "The rest of you did not help the 'fallen stranger'. I am disapointed of this amount. Maggie, Irina, Jessica, and Lauren please step forward to get your charms." He said. The girls quickly grabed their charms.

"The rest of you step forward. I wanted to kick all of you off this show. You were unkind to the fallen stranger. Tayna." He said. He waited a second. "Here is your charm. You were the lest bad of this group. Don't have to be this far back again." Tanya looked releaved but, mad about being so far back.

"Charlotte and Carmen." He started. "Here are you charms. Don't let me find out you were bad talking anyone again. I had to restrain Alice from attacting you. Heidi, you were almost elimated last time, argued with my sister, and got in a fight. Good-bye." Edward said.

"B-but, but, but-" Heida studdered.

"The only but I want to see is yours leaving."` He said and everyone walked away walked away.

**Interviews:**

**Edward:**

Another hard choice. I wanted to take out all four. They had better try to lay low or they're next.

**Bella:**

Alice is a crazy pixie. At least now I know why she was wereing that outfit. But, now we can stay in touch. I can't wait to meet her husband. I'm so happy I was picked first.

**Tanya:**

Great! Now I'm on probation. But, don't worry, I'll win for sure.

**Carmen:**

All I did was gossip. Every girl herehas done it. I guess try to stay quiet.

**Heidi:**

I guess it's my turn to go. Maybe I should learn to keep my mouth shut. Edward, if you're watchinh, don't pick a Bitch, they'll cheat, steel, and spend all your money.

_That's our show! Another fight, another ceeremony, another gir home. Next time is two group dates, another fight, and another girl will be gone!_

***Good List: (in no order)**

**Bella**

**Leah**

**Emily**

**Jane**

**Angela**

**Kate**

**Was it good? Bad? any ideas? comments? plz ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw **


	4. Im sorry!

**A/N: I'm Sorry!**

**Im SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry!!!!!! Im putting this story on hold for a while. i luv it but Im having trouble coming up with ideas (pus i have 3 other stories im tring 2 write!)! I need a break from this story. I plan on contue this story in a few mouths. **

**Please dont yell at me. Im sorry.**


End file.
